Drifting Away
by sWeEt NoThInGs
Summary: *Sequel to Get Real* Cho's jealous of Harry's new relationship ... and Cho can be quite murderous when she's angry ...
1. Chapter One

Alyce sighed heavily and layed down her quill. A sad smile playing on her lips, she started to read her new diary entry to herself:

__

My dearest Harry,

I can't believe it has been two months already since we started going out. It seems like its only been two hours … well, you know what people say: time flies when you're having fun. It's true alright. Ever since the first time you smiled at me, I never forgot how your green eyes twinkled. It's like some emerald stone that I placed under bright light. Then we shared our first kiss - and that was even better! 

I don't want to ever lose you, ever let go of you, Harry. I want to see and hear you say "I love you" because every time you do, I feel like I've just been on the most exciting Quidditch match ever played in history. It's amazing how three words can make the biggest difference in someone's life. It's amazing how much I love you. It's heartbreaking how you seem to be drifting away.

* * *

Harry Potter laughed as his feet touched the wet grass. Swinging his broom over his shoulder, he swapped high fives with Ron Weasley.

"You're turning out to be a better Keeper than I thought!" Harry commented, grinning.

"Ah, I know. Dunno why it took so long for you to put me on the team," Ron winked.

"Ha, ha," replied Harry sarcastically.

"There's your girlfriend," Ron whispered.

"There's yours," Harry retorted.

Alyce waved frantically in Harry's direction, her mouth open in a wide smile. Harry forced one himself. He didn't feel like doing anything romantic right now. Still, he pretended to be enjoying her company.

"Great flying! I saw you out there, you were great!" she said, throwing her arms around him and squeezing him half to death in a hug.

"T-thanks."

Hermione stood beside Ron, looking shy. Ron casually laid an arm around her shoulders and her knees buckled noticeably as she tried to hide a smile. "Hey, Mione."

"Hey."

The four of them stayed there, happily chatting until Ron finally complained about his rumbling stomach. Walking back up the entrance steps, the giant doors closed behind them and a chilly breeze whistled the silent tree tops.

No one noticed the pair of hazel eyes vanish along with the silver glint of the dagger.

* * * 

__

Dear Harry,

As I watched you flying yesterday, I thought you were superb. Maybe I should consider joining your team … we could have fun together. It would be nice to spend more time with you seeing as we only get to see each other in lunchtimes and weekends. You know, every night before I go to bed, the last thought that's in my mind is that whether you're thinking about me. I know I think about you. I think about you all the time. Okay, okay, call me crazy but I probably am. Crazy about you I mean.

Sadly enough, I noticed your smile flicker when you looked at me yesterday.

* * * 

Cho Chang looked carefully around the deserted corridor. Then, flicking her impatient eyes back to the ancient clock that hung on the wall, she whispered, "Nearly time …"

Minutes ticked by.

Then came the sound of hurried footsteps around the corner. Cho snapped back into action. Pulling her wand gracefully from her black robe, she pointed to herself and murmured, "Clamo."

Hot tears sprang in her eyes and suddenly she was blinded. She stumbled out of her hiding spot, her arms swinging around wildly. Then privately shouting at herself, she gained more control. _Here we go, _she thought.

Cho lunged forward dramatically, falling down on the floor with a soft thud that echoed loudly through the halls. She buried her tear-stained face in her arms then sobbed uncontrollably, her slim shoulders rocking backwards and forwards. Above all this noise, her sharp ears strained to hear what she wanted to hear.

The footsteps ran to her. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and held her up. The handsome face of Harry Potter loomed into view.

"Cho?" he cried urgently. Cho? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Another sob escaped and more tears fell. "H-Harry," she choked, "Harry, he was g-going to kill m-me Harry …"

Harry looked confused, a thousand questions popping at once in his head. They could wait. This was more important. Pushing them aside, he held her closer, placing his hand on her head as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Harry stroked her knotted hair gently, softly murmuring comforting words. She looked up at him, eyes large and red then smiled. "I feel better now Harry," she said in a hoarse voice.

"So you should," he replied dazedly. Lowering his head, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Alyce ran from where she was standing, feeling pain like death.


	2. Chapter Two

__

Dear Harry,

When I told myself that you were drifting away, I didn't expect you to be drifting towards Cho. I thought you hated her. I thought she broke your heart when she cheated on you two months ago. I thought … I thought I was the one that dried your tears … 

Please, why is it like this? Maybe it's better if we broke up. But it's just too much pain to bear. I don't know. I'm confused. Love, friendship, school … they're all getting to me these days. I don't know how to end it all without killing myself. I don't think there's any other option.

* * *

Harry sat up suddenly on his four-poster, his head spinning uncomfortably and his hands shaking. The scream that pierced his nightmare still ringing in his ear, he got up, walked shakily toward the icy glass of water and started gulping it down. That was perhaps the strangest dream he had ever had. Even stranger than the dreams he used to have about Lord Voldemort's murderous plans. Two girls … one heart broken and one blood thirsty … it was freaking him out. 

Oh well, they're just dreams. 

His mind wandered back to the night's events. Cho had been a better kisser than he'd imagined. A pang of guilt struck his heart. Alyce. They were still going out. There was still the special bond that connected them. But he was getting sick of her. He didn't want her any more. He couldn't take another hug from her, couldn't stand listening to another annoying giggle that escapes from her red lips. Couldn't stand another day being connected to her.

An evil smile came across his face. Harry was sick of Alyce. What's the solution? Break up with her. Easy. Then what? Go back to Cho, that's what.

* * *

Cho hummed happily to herself as she brushed her perfect hair for the fiftieth time. The first part of her plan had worked beautifully! She had gotten Harry's attention, and she even earned herself a good snog session. Now, all she had to do was wait patiently for Harry's heart to be torn away from Alyce's and become attached to hers. Then starts the fun part. The killing part.

* * *

__

Dear Harry,

I tried to talk to you today at lunchtime but you seemed out of it. Like you didn't want to talk to me or something. Fair enough. Maybe it had something to do with the other night's event. You know, the one with Cho and all. But so far, I haven't seen you talk to her. I guess that's a good thing. But I'm still not satisfied. I want to know if you still like her. If you still like her even after what she did to you. Now I know how you felt when you saw someone you loved locked lips with someone else. But I'm pretty sure I'm crying more than you did. These days, I'm wondering if its still worth shedding my tears because of you.

* * *

Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw table, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He decided that today was the day to end his "bond" with Alyce. She looked up from her untouched food, gracefully smiled at him. But her smile didn't reach her sad eyes. He had a strange feeling that she knew what he was about to do.

Reaching her at last, he took her hand rather forcefully. Her deep eyes met his. She looked worried – confused. "I need to talk to you," he heard himself saying. If this was the right thing to do, why did he feel so unsure? He thrust these thoughts aside … he was feeling bad enough right now as it was.

They sat down on one of the benches out on the Hogwarts lawn, quietly looking out at the dark and mysterious lake. For a few moments they stayed like that until Alyce decided to break the tension.

"So, um … what'd you want to talk about?" her voice was strangely shaky.

Harry looked at her, memories of their time spent together charged him like raging bulls. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply in and the words rushed out.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup."

She laughed. "Speak in English Harry," she said between giggles.

__

Please don't laugh at a time like this, Harry thought as he took in another deep breath.

"I think we should break up."


	3. Chapter Three

The words stung. Stung like a pack of bees. His voice was gentle but the words were harsh. Alyce caught her breath and stammered, "Y-you think w-what?"

"I think we should break up."

Pain again.

"W-why?"

"I don't know …"

"You don't know? You're breaking up with me and you don't know why?" Alyce felt hot tears coming up threateningly and was on the verge of letting them go. Before Harry could speak, all her anger were transformed into words: "Harry … I cant believe this! Did you know that every freakin' night, I cry myself to sleep … and you know why I cry? I cry because you hurt me! You know how you hurt me? By ignoring me and by kissing Cho behind my bloody back!" 

Harry's head snapped up.

"Cho? Cho doesn't have anything to do with this!" he lied angrily.

"Yeah sure Harry. She doesn't. That's just why I saw you pash her the other night then two nights later, you decided to break up with me. She doesn't have anything to do with this – yeah right. You expect me to believe your stupid shit? Well think again Harry. You may have played behind my back but I'm smarter than you think."

With one, final death look, Alyce stormed away, a tearful night ahead of her.

* * * 

As soon as Cho saw Alyce running to the dormitories, she knew it was her queue next. Getting up and walking outside, she saw Harry, his head rested in his hands. She sneaked up behind him then touched him gently on the shoulder.

He turned around, surprised.

"Cho," he said. He didn't sound excited nor did he sound disappointed. He turned around again and resumed to his original position.

"What happened Harry?" she asked gently, already knowing the answer. Cho tried to keep the wide smile from forming on her lips. "I saw Alyce. She looked … angry."

"Yeah, well, she _was _angry."

"Why?"

"I just broke up with her and now I don't know if I did the right thing or not."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry to hear that." _No I'm not actually … I couldn't be more happier! _Cho thought privately.

"Just – just remember … that, I'm always here for you okay?"

"Thanks."

Silence. 

"Cho?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"Cheat?" Cho was lost for words. But she had a quick brain. Excuses formed instantly for her. "Harry, I might remind you that we were never going out. You were only my dancing partner for the night … nothing more."

"Oh … right."

"But we can be more that friends now if you like …" Cho whispered seductively in his ear.

To her bewilderment, Harry stood up in rage. 

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "I just broke up with someone I loved and now you're _flirting _with me? Cho, Alyce was your _best friend._ Best friends don't _do _that to each other!"

Cho's eyes darkened. So. He didn't want her. He never did. Their kiss never meant anything.

"Key word Harry, key word. _Was._ She _was _my best friend."

Silence again.

"Do you still love her?" This was the question that determined Alyce's life.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean … oh, I don't know," Harry sighed. "I just broke up with her and now I'm having doubts."

He still loved her. Stupid man. Stupid, brainless man. He just said the very words that took away someone's life. Someone like Alyce's.

* * * 

That night, Cho had her plan ready. Fingering the silver hilt of the dagger from underneath her bed sheets, she winced. She'd never done this before. But somehow, this was right. This was meant to happen. 

* * *

Another wave of sobs broke out from Alyce. God, this was painful. She never knew that getting dumped could hurt this much. But it didn't hurt enough for her to end her life. When she was young, she never used to like boys. Then she grew up. But when she grew up, she promised herself that she would never, _ever_ cry because of a guy. Now she broke that promise.

But crying a million tears doesn't give her any excuse to kill herself. That was just plain _ridiculous. _She had to keep going. She had to show Harry Potter that she was made of stronger stuff than he'd ever imagined.

* * *

It was silent. Alyce had finally stopped crying her pathetic head off. Cho rolled her eyes in the darkness. Silently, she got up … being extremely careful not to make even the tiniest sound. Then, making her way to Alyce's bed, she looked at her slender form.

__

Do it now! Cho looked at the shining dagger. _Now before you change your mind!_

She raised it.

Alyce stirred.

Then, bringing it down it one, swift motion, it sank down the middle of Alyce's back. Cho will never forget her piercing scream as it shattered the night. As it shattered her life.

* * *

"Harry! H-Harry!" Ron panted as he ran without stopping to Harry's bed. "Wake up, H-Harry!"

Harry made a grunting noise. "Ron? What? It's still … still … e-early!" Harry said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"A-Alyce!" Ron panted. "She's dead Harry! Dead!"

Harry's insides froze. She was what? "She's what?" he said aloud.

"Dead! Killed herself … I think."

"What do you mean 'I think'?" Harry was now sitting bolt upright on his bed, fixing the glasses on his nose.

"Well … people say she killed herself … but the knife was on her back … people don't usually commit suicide by stabbing themselves on the back."

"So-so you're saying … that-that someone must've murdered her …" Harry trailed off. He already suspected someone. And that someone was Cho Chang.


End file.
